The Legend of Zelda: Shattered Tides
by MeZmYk
Summary: A story of The Hero. In a time when Hyrule needs a Hero, The Hero steps forth, and embarks on a journey to become the hero his country needs. Book 1 of the Legend of Zelda: THE HERO trilogy


_**Prologue: A Hero of his Time**_

Not everyone knows of The Hero. He had no fancy title, no catchy nickname, and no one really knew his name. He was just, The Hero, and he preferred it that way. He didn't like standing out, and was a master at blending into crowds, and casting distractions on others, because if they didn't know his name, they couldn't identify him.

He was still a hero, no doubt, but he was a hero of something else, something smaller than any of the Legendary heroes. He was no Hero of Time, or Hero of Winds, or Hero of the Twilight, he was just a hero, that managed to avoid the attention he didn't want, unlike the other Heroes.

Fame gets to the head of people, it does, and when it does, it infects, and eventually, they get used to it, and seek more, and that's always their fall. The Hero, was just like you and I, except, well, a Hero. He fought off an entire invasion force by himself, underneath the eyes of the entire kingdom, and still avoided it all. The Shattered Tides his only weapon.

Now, what is the Shattered Tides? It's not a fancy sword, like the Four Sword, the Master Sword, or the Great Faeries blade. It was just The Shattered Tides, and it stood for something more than a Legendary history, it stood for a past that shouldn't have been forgotten, that was, for a long time.

The Shattered Tides, is where our story begins...

_**Chapter 1: A Gift of Tides**_

The Hero, or so he would be known, started like everyone else, a simple boy, living in his parents home, in a small village just outside the reaches of Hyrule City, his father, a smithy, was working hard on a impressive blade for a Nobleman who had come from beyond the shores of Hyrule, seeking a blade. It had everything, precious stones, gold, the finest steel, silver, and the entire story of the Hero of Winds, engraved on the blade. It wasn't a very long blade, and only his father could have managed it, but he did, and in a way so when blood ran down the blade, it collected in the engravings, making the symbols appear bolder on the shining blade.

The Nobleman was overjoyed, and quickly paid for the blade, grinning and stroking it, more gleeful than any child who'd ever received a gift. It was named The Shattered Tides, in memory of the time when men sailed the seas, in search of something greater.

Than the war came. The Nobleman's nation fell upon Hyrule, anger over some misinterpretation of facts, and The Hero was called away from his family, to serve his king and country. A king he had never seen and a country he had only seen a corner of. He was proud to serve, and was equipped with armor and weapons from his father. A strong iron chest plate, and a fine steel helmet, a beautiful sword, and a sturdy shield. He was the most grateful soldier on the field.

He met the Nobleman on the field one day, during a particularly intense battle, and felled him, leaving him wounded and dying, before he brought the sword down, he caught sight of the blade in his hand. The Shattered Tides, lay covered in blood, the story of a hero glowing softly in red against a steel background. He lowered his blade, and helped the man up, as a brother, rather than a foe.

"Your sword bears a story of a hero, which there aren't enough of in the world," he said, staring him in the eyes, "I can be a hero, in my own sense, as can you. Save our nations. Be the hero we need."

The war ended soon after, and The Hero was sought out, and given The Shattered Tides, as a symbol of peace, and thankfulness, as he had single handedly saved thousands, if not millions, of lives. He was truly a hero, and that's when he took up his new sword, and his old shield, and left home, with only a handful of rupees, the clothes on his back, his sword and shield, and a bedroll. Seeking out way to be the Hero, Hyrule needed.

He left his village, and looked up at the castle, standing over all of Hyrule, perched on the side of a mountain, Noble's homes scattered on the road leading to the sprawling city at the base. He swore on his grave, that he would serve His King, His country, and his family, not returning until he was The Hero, they needed.

He turned his back on his village, and left, heading towards the woods at the far east of Hyrule, where he would first seek to help the Demigod of the Eastern Woods, also known as the Kakari Wilds, home of the Kokori children, cursed at night to become wild children, or Kakari, the woods namesake.

The Kakari Curse was his first goal, a means to save the Kakari Wilds from whatever caused it. He looked down at Shattered Tides, sheathed the blade, and started off at a trot, preparing for whatever would come.

Little did he know, the true immensity of his quest.


End file.
